Mi verdadero yo
by Deih
Summary: Porque Kagome no era el alma inocente que aparentaba ser, mucho menos cuando alguien tocaba a SU Inuyasha. / AU / Reto del foro ¡Siéntate! para Aome12341.


**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha no me pertenece, es de la gran Rumiko Takahashi.

Este One Shot es del **Reto #201** propuesto por **Aome12341** del foro **¡SIÉNTATE!**

**Advertencia:** Ligero OoC debido a las características del reto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las hojas se movían suavemente a causa del viento de otoño; los árboles se encontraban vacíos por el mismo motivo y el Sol era opacado por las grises nubes que cruzaban el cielo.

Una joven de apariencia frágil y dulce mirada se encontraba sentada en una de las tantas hamacas de aquella plaza. Sus negros cabellos se movían al igual que las hojas a su alrededor y sus ojos, del mismo color que el chocolate, demostraban inocencia.

Balanceaba sus pies de lado a lado, ignorando que llevaba la azulada falda del Instituto y que algo podría llegar a verse, ya que, a decir vedad, no le importaba demasiado.

Un ruido la distrajo de sus pensamientos, ladeó la cabeza y, al instante, sus mejillas se tornaron de un furioso rojo. Allí, un poco más adelante, se encontraba el chico de sus sueños: Inuyasha. Su plateado cabello parecía brillar aún en la ausencia del Sol y sus dorados ojos parecían tener un resplandor inusual; sin embargo, la mueca de enfado que tenía logró que sintiera curiosidad, ¿Quién lo molestaba? Por la distancia no lograba distinguir la figura de la persona que estaba frente a él.

—¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir?

Soltó un gritito dejando de ver al chico, volteando con susto y relajándose, solo un poco, al ver a su amiga a su lado.

—Sango, me has asustado —murmuró con una suave voz, llevando una de sus manos a su acelerado corazón.

—Lo siento, te veías tan embobada —rió, tendiéndole la mano para que se levantara de la hamaca.

—Es que… él… —bajó la mirada con timidez, aceptando la ayuda y levantándose a la par que acomodaba su falda y su bufanda; el otoño parecía invierno en esos momentos.

—Lo sé, lo sé, siempre anda con Kikyo —respondió la castaña haciendo un ademán de molestia, no habían anunciado ser novios por lo que ella no veía problema alguno en que Kagome se acercara al joven.

—…Si —susurró la pelinegra. Su mirada, a ojos de Sango, era una de tristeza; sin embargo nada más lejos de la realidad. En esos momentos Kagome estaba pensando en mil maneras de asesinar a la Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil. Sí, Kikyo no podía caerle de peor forma. ¡Siempre estaba cerca de Inuyasha! Y eso, además de dolerle, la llenaba de furia; furia que a ojos de sus amigos, era una terrible tristeza.

Sango no dijo palabra alguna al pensar que su amiga debía estar pasándola mal, por lo que caminaron en silencio hasta el Instituto_, Taisho No Instituty_.

En el camino se cruzaron con uno que otro chico de la Institución que se encontraba al lado de la suya, _Lob Academy_. Siendo molestadas por los mismos, ya que eran rivales por el simple hecho de ir a diferentes escuelas. ¿Qué tenía que ver eso, dirán? Resulta ser que, además de que los Directores de ambos lados se llevaban mal, el hecho de que estuvieran tan cerca complicaba la decisión de los padres sobre a qué Instituto enviar a sus hijos, otra cosa que mantenía la rivalidad entre ambos _bandos_.

—Son unos idiotas —siseó Sango entrando al salón—, sobre todo ese tal Miroku. ¿Qué se cree para molestar a las chicas de aquí? —volvió a quejarse, tirando su cartera con algo de fuerza sobre el pupitre antes de sentarse con la misma agresividad.

—Tranquila —la voz siempre suave de Kagome hizo que la castaña suspirara con resignación, su amiga era siempre tan _tierna_.

—Deberías decirle a Inuyasha lo que sientes —soltó de repente, aprovechando que el salón aún se encontraba vacío.

La pelinegra no respondió nada, tan solo se limitó a sacar sus cosas y cruzarse de brazos a la espera de sus compañeros y el profesor. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, por supuesto, lo supo desde el primer momento en el que vio a aquel apuesto chico de ojos dorados. Recordaba aquella época en la que tenía tan solo nueve años, solía ser muy agresiva y golpeaba a cualquiera que la molestara, no era paciente ni, mucho menos, amigable.

Hasta que lo conoció a él.

Inuyasha No Taisho, su nuevo vecino y su primer _-y único- _amor. La primera vez que lo vio quedó hipnotizada por aquellos ojos dorados, su familia había ido a recibir a los nuevos vecinos y ella, algo que casi nunca hacía, se ofreció a acompañarlos con una sonrisa radiante; impresionando a sus padres, los cuales estaban acostumbrados al mal carácter de su hija.

Por primera vez en su corta vida se había sonrojado, ¡Incluso tartamudeo! No podía creer lo tierno que era ese niño, la melodiosa risa que poseía y lo bueno que era, ya que, a esa edad, se suponía que los chicos molestaban a las niñas. Algo que él no hizo, le había sonreído, la había invitado a jugar y la había hecho reír con sinceridad. Si antes no creía en el amor, en esos momentos lo hizo.

Hasta que todo se derrumbó, como si de una ilusión que debía terminar se hubiera tratado.

Ya tenía 12 años y su relación con Inuyasha era perfecta a pesar de que su actitud había cambiado un poco. No le gustaba jugar con niñas y, aun así, se dejaba abrazar por ella y hacía lo que sea con tal de verla feliz. Tener ese privilegio era lo que hacía que se levantara todos los días de buen humor.

Pero tenía que llegar _ella_.

Su prima, Kikyo Higurashi, se mudó a la casa de sus padres luego de que los suyos fueran a un viaje de negocios. Conoció a Inuyasha, se hizo su amiga al instante y él siempre decía el gran parecido que tenían ambas. Eso destrozó su corazón, hizo que ardiera de celos e, incluso, derramara lágrimas.

_—__Eres muy tierna._

Fueron las exactas palabras que Inuyasha le había dicho a su prima, con un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas. Cuando aquello ocurrió ella se levantó, sacudió su ropa y dio media vuelta entrando a su casa sin importarle lo que pudieran llegar a pensar.

Los días pasaban y ella se mantenía aislada, recordando todas las veces que había sido agresiva con su vecino, aunque solo eran juegos. ¿Estaba mal? ¿Debía ser más _femenina_? ¿Por qué Kikyo y ella no?

Su madre le decía que Inuyasha iba a buscarla, algo que de alguna manera le alegraba, mas no hacía el menor caso o el intento por salir. Comenzó a ignorarlo, siempre que se acercaba a ella huía y, luego de algunos meses, el joven terminó por rendirse, suponiendo que Kagome ya no lo quería cerca.

—Tal vez… —había pensado aquella vez, cuando cumplió sus relucientes catorce años de edad—, deba ser más… tierna.

Con ese pensamiento había atado su cabello _-que siempre llevaba suelto-, _dejando tan solo su flequillo hacia el costado. Se sentó frente al espejo y comenzó a peinarlo por varios minutos, dándose cuenta de lo diferente que se veía con tan solo ese pequeño cambio.

Ese año la cambiaron de Instituto, anotándola donde el padre de Inuyasha manejaba todo. No había hecho ningún comentario al respecto al saber que _él_ estaría en su misma clase, ni siquiera sonrió. Tan solo se limitó a asentir y a preparar su uniforme, ignorando a su prima que le hablaba lo genial que lo había pasado en el cine con él.

Y ahora estaba ahí, con casi 16 años, alejada del amor de su vida por una estupidez y con un cambio de personalidad que hacía que muchos chicos fijaran su vista en ella. Todos menos… él.

¡Estaba segura que todo el Instituto lo sabía! ¿Por qué Inuyasha no se daba cuenta? ¿Por qué no se acercaba?

Inconscientemente apretó el lápiz hasta casi romperlo, nadie lo sabía, pero su carácter era uno del demonio. Si actuaba así fue por lo que vivió en su pasado, mas eso no impedía que siguiera yendo a clases de defensa personal y muchas otras más, haciendo que tuviera la misma fuerza que un musculoso de dos metros.

Sonrió al pensar en eso, soltando un pesado suspiro, su vida era una porquería si lo pensaba con detenimiento.

—Kagome… ¡Kagome!

— ¿Eh? —parpadeó varias veces confundida, siendo sacudida levemente por Sango.

—La clase ha terminado…—avisó algo preocupada al ver a su amiga tan perdida.

—Oh, lo siento —se disculpó, con una fingida sonrisa tímida—. Tengo algo que hacer, no podré acompañarte —comentó, guardando sus cosas con lentitud antes de levantarse para ir al receso.

La castaña se levantó de su pupitre, abrazando sorpresivamente a la pelinegra.

—No sufras por algo que no vale la pena —murmuró con ternura, dejando un beso en la frente de la Higurashi antes de separarse.

Kagome asintió sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar ante eso, observando como Sango salía del salón luego de darle una sonrisa. De un momento a otro se sintió mal, fingió ser otra persona por mucho tiempo pero no creyó hacer amigos de esa manera.

Negó varias veces saliendo, no debía pensar en ello en esos momentos y hundirse sola, suficiente tenía con el amor no correspondido que albergaba su corazón.

Jugueteó con su bufanda _inocentemente_, observando los alrededores en busca de Inuyasha. Hasta que sus ojos dieron con él, desde la ventana podía ver a la perfección su ceño fruncido.

—Koga —musitó al reconocer al chico con el cual el peli-plateado discutía, era del otro Instituto. ¿Qué hacía él allí?

Frunció el ceño cuando empujaron a Inuyasha, obviamente desde donde estaba no oía nada por lo que, luego de echar un último vistazo, se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia las escaleras; bajando de tres en tres sin importarle lo más mínimo las miradas sorprendidas de algunos estudiantes.

Una vez en el campus corrió hacia el grupo de chicos, escondiéndose detrás de uno de los grandes árboles para poder escuchar la discusión de los mismos.

—Keh, en verdad son molestos —bufó Inuyasha, las mangas de su uniforme se encontraban levantadas en una clara señal de que se lanzaría a pelear si seguían molestándolo.

—Tú eres el idiota que no entiende, ¿Por qué no te alejas de ella? —con voz altanera Koga dio un paso al frente, dando a entender que era el _líder _del grupo.

—Nunca estoy a su lado, ¿Están ciegos o qué? —siseó con rabia, ¿Qué demonios se creían para ir hasta SU Instituto y pedirle que se alejara, precisamente, de _ella_?

—Inuyasha, es obvio que está enamorada de ti.

Kagome, la cual seguía oculta tras el tronco de aquel frondoso árbol, apretó los puños. _Naraku_, pensó, clavando sus oscuros ojos como dagas en la espalda de aquel chico, ya sabía de qué iba la conversación. Koga se le había declarado hacía menos de una semana y, obviamente, lo rechazó. Para nadie era sorpresa lo que ella sentía por Inuyasha, el único idiota que no lo notaba era él mismo. Debió suponer que ese altanero no se quedaría de brazos cruzados ante su negativa, _demonios_, eso le traería problemas.

Antes de que el peli-plateado pudiera responder la campana sonó, anunciando que debían regresar a sus aulas y deteniendo la discusión de los jóvenes; algo que la chica agradeció enormemente, ya que le daría tiempo para pensar algún plan.

Esperó a que todos se fueran para salir de su escondite, su corazón latía rápidamente ante la posibilidad de que Inuyasha saliera lastimado por su culpa. ¡No! Definitivamente no permitiría que eso pasara, incluso si eso significaba mostrar su verdadera personalidad.

—_Esos idiotas sabrán quién soy _—pensó enfurruñada, encaminándose nuevamente hacia su salón con pasos fuertes.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar suavizó su expresión, poniendo la perfecta máscara de niña buena que no rompe un plato. Entró al aula y miró disimuladamente a Inuyasha, parecía estar molesto y no lo culpaba, ella también lo estaba.

Tomó asiento dándole una _tímida _sonrisa a Sango antes de prestar atención, o al menos fingir que lo hacía. Su mente estaba demasiado ocupada pensando posibilidades casi sobrehumanas para alejar a esos chicos de su amado y la única manera que se le ocurría era amenazándolos. Esas amenazas que solía hacer de pequeña cuando alguien no hacía lo que quería, las mismas que dejó de hacer cuando se alejó de Inuyasha.

Soltó un suspiro cerrando los ojos para tranquilizarse, escribió un par de cosas en una hoja aparte y se la paso a Sango.

_Tengo algo que hacer a la salida,_

_no podré acompañarte, lo siento Sango-chan._

La castaña la miro confundida antes de asentir y volver su atención al profesor. Kagome se mantuvo serena, esperando pacientemente la hora de la salida para llevar a cabo su plan. Cuando el timbre sonó anunciando la misma se levantó con rapidez, recogió sus cosas y, luego de darle un beso en la mejilla a Sango, salió disparada del salón.

No paso por alto la mirada de Inuyasha por lo que, estando casi completamente fuera, ladeó la cabeza para regalarle una dulce sonrisa. Aún con todo lo sucedido no dejaría de mostrarle pequeños detalles que demostraran aunque sea una parte de todo su amor.

Sus pasos resonaban en los pasillos del Instituto, la agilidad que poseía era sorprendente, no tardó ni dos minutos en bajar las largas escaleras. Según tenía entendido, Koga pasaba por el parque para llegar a su casa, suponía que iría acompañado de sus amigos. ¡Debía llegar primera!

**|Mi****Verdadero****Yo|**

—Oye Koga, ¿Esa no es Kagome? —preguntó Bankotsu señalando a la joven, se encontraba sentada en una de las hamacas de la plaza como en la mañana, balanceándose con lentitud. Koga siguió su mirada y sonrió al verla, en verdad era hermosa.

—Si quieres nos vamos para que hables con ella —comentó Naraku con voz burlona.

El moreno estaba por responder que sí cuando Kagome se levantó de golpe, sus cabellos se movieron al compás del viento y sus ojos, antes ocultos por su flequillo, mostraron un extraño brillo.

Con pasos pausados y un aura igual de extraña, se acercó al grupo de chicos, los cuales la veían con algo de confusión.

—**No **vuelvan a acercarse a él —advirtió con voz ultratumba, en su rostro no había rastro de inocencia, su ceño fruncido y sus puños apretados eran clara señal de peligro.

—¿Disculpa? —se mofó Mukotsu como si le hubieran contado un chiste, mientras los demás se mantenían completamente sorprendidos.

—Dije que… —repitió Kagome, acercándose hacia el más raro del grupo—, **no** se vuelvan a acercar a Inuyasha.

Dicho aquello un sonoro golpe se escuchó, el rostro de Mukotsu quedó completamente volteado debido a la cachetada que la Higurashi le había dado.

—_Golpear con algo de estilo está bien para una amenaza _—pensó la pelinegra con satisfacción, ella era de dar puñetazos, pero para una advertencia una cachetada estaba bien.

Contuvo una risa al ver la expresión desconcertada de los demás, con toda la gracia que pudo volteó emprendiendo su camino hacia su casa. Estaba hecho y estaba en ellos si la obedecían o no.

Y pobre de todos si decidían no hacerle caso.

**|Mi****Verdadero****Yo|**

Los rayos del Sol que se colaban por la ventana entreabierta terminaron de despertarla, un bostezo salió de su garganta y, con toda la pereza del mundo, volvió a acomodarse con la intención de seguir durmiendo. Ese día tenían una prueba que no tenía ganas de dar, además de que su rostro dolía de tanta expresión inocente, a veces se preguntaba si algún día se acostumbraría a esconder su personalidad.

Con aquel pensamiento rodó por su cama hasta quedar de frente al techo, observando el mismo con un gesto ausente. Era verdad… ¿Algún día se acostumbraría a demostrar algo que no era? ¿De qué servía hacer aquello si ni siquiera se acercaba a Inuyasha?

Se golpeó mentalmente, no estaba cerca de él porque así lo había decidido, sabía que el primer paso debía darlo ella.

—Es tan difícil…—murmuró con cansancio.

Se levantó de la cama repasando una y otra vez sus sentimientos, acciones y pensamientos. No estaba coordinada para nada, sentía algo, hacía otra cosa, pensaba algo, demostraba otra. _Genial Kagome_, pensó dirigiéndose al baño para tomar una ducha y ponerse el uniforme, otro falso día daba comienzo.

_Tan molesto._

Una vez vestida se miró al espejo, repasando cada facción de su rostro, ¿Nadie se daba cuenta que fingía? Tocó su cabello con suavidad, desde que había decidido cambiar de actitud lo llevaba atado a todas partes. Nunca lo dejaba suelto, nunca se ponía algún accesorio, nunca nada; siempre así, con aquel aspecto _inocente_.

Casi por impulso tiró la coleta a la basura y peinó su cabello con rapidez, dejando algunos mechones sueltos a sus costados y su flequillo a un lado como siempre. En esos momentos se daba cuenta más que nunca de su parecido con su prima y, aun así, una hermosa sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Acomodó su uniforme, tomó sus cosas y salió de su habitación, sin hacerle el más mínimo caso a su madre, la cual le había preguntado si desayunaría. Claramente la respuesta era negativa.

El viento golpeaba su rostro, moviendo su cabello con más libertad que antes y no podía estar más relajada con eso. Sango le había dicho que ese día no podría asistir a clases, por lo que no tendría que esperar en el parque nuevamente. En el camino se encontró con Shippo y, más adelante, con Sesshomaru; saludó a ambos con su fingida ternura y siguió su camino, algo le decía que debía dejar de fingir, mas no pudo evitar actuar de esa manera frente a ambos chicos.

Llegó al aula y tomó asiento en el lugar de siempre, sentía la mirada de Inuyasha en su nuca y no lo culpaba, hacia años no dejaba su cabello de esa manera. Podría parecer algo completamente normal, pero tanto él como ella sabían que aquello no era así.

—Grupos de a dos, la prueba de química da comienzo.

El anuncio del profesor la sacó de sus pensamientos, irremediablemente frunció el ceño. Si bien hacer una prueba de a dos era genial, hubiera preferido que Sango estuviera con ella.

—¿Hacemos grupo?

Su corazón latió con fuerza, reconociendo la voz al instante volteo sorprendida.

—Inuyasha —musitó algo aturdida, provocando una sonrisa en el aludido.

—No vas a huir, ¿Verdad? —preguntó con diversión, juntando su pupitre con el de la pelinegra para hacer la prueba con ella.

Kagome rió con _timidez_, actuando con la misma personalidad y cuidando _-más que nunca- _sus palabras; intentando no ser agresiva ni dejar a relucir su verdadera naturaleza.

La tarde paso con rapidez a ojos de la Higurashi y su felicidad no podía ser más extrema. ¡Le había hablado! Incluso mantuvieron una charla en la que no se mencionó nada respecto al pasado. Su corazón estaba aliviado y una sonrisa que no se borraba con nada apareció en su rostro, todo estaba yendo bien, después de tanto tiempo.

Apenas terminaron las clases ya estaba pensando en lo que pasaría al otro día, se despidió de Inuyasha con un beso en la mejilla y prácticamente corrió hacia su casa como la chica enamorada que era. ¡No podía esperar a que pasara el día!

Pero, como siempre, algo terminaba interponiéndose en su camino.

**|Mi****Verdadero****Yo|**

Cerró los ojos en un pobre intento por calmarse, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando justo frente a sus ojos. ¿No les había quedado clara la amenaza? Abrió sus orbes marrones al oír un dolido gemido, viendo con sorpresa como Bankotsu le propinaba un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago a Inuyasha, el cual se dobló de dolor, escupiendo algo de sangre por la fuerza del impacto.

Koga, un poco más alejado de sus siete amigos, sonreía con autosuficiencia, como si fuera el más fuerte por mandar a esos _idiotas _a atacar al peli-plateado.

—¡Iré a buscar a Sesshomaru-sensei! —chilló Rin, una de sus compañeras, con completo horror antes de ir corriendo a traer al hermano mayor del atacado.

—Son unos cobardes —gritó Shippo, dispuesto a ir al ataque contra esos bastardos; sin embargo, antes de poder dar un solo paso, Kagome lo tomó del brazo con una fuerza sorprendente, alejándolo del camino al instante.

—Yo me encargo —siseó con furia contenida, sus ojos marrones emitieron el mismo brillo de antes y su cabello, ahora suelto, le dio un aspecto por demás terrorífico, haciendo que algunos dieran unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás por precaución.

Con pasos fuertes y aprovechando que llevaba puesto el uniforme de gimnasia, ya que la pelea se formó cuando estaban llegando al lugar, se acercó al que estaba más cerca de **su **Inuyasha.

**Bankotsu.**

Sin emitir una sola palabra tomó del hombro del chico, volteándolo y pegándole un tremendo rodillazo en la boca del estómago que lo dejó fuera de combate al instante, ya que le había sacado todo el aire.

Con una aterradora rapidez desvió su vista hacía su otro objetivo, **Jakotsu**. Sonrió al verlo retroceder inconscientemente y, dando unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, tomó impulso corriendo hacia el _afeminado _del grupo, sosteniéndose con un solo pie y levantando el otro para pegarle una fuerte patada en todo el rostro que, de igual manera, lo dejó fuera al instante.

—¡Ah! —una exclamación de sorpresa por parte de Kagome y todos los presentes, los cuales observaban la escena casi sin parpadear, fue soltada cuando **Kyokotsu** la tomó por detrás, abrazándola tan fuerte hasta casi lastimarla mientras **Renkotsu** se acercaba con toda la intención de golpearla.

Inuyasha le pego un fuerte puñetazo a **Mukotsu** desmayándolo al momento, corriendo hacia Kagome para poder ayudarla. Sin embargo **Ginkotsu **apareció frente a él sorpresivamente, dándole un gancho que le hizo escupir sangre de nueva cuenta. Para esos momentos el blanco uniforme de Inuyasha estaba completamente teñido de escarlata.

La Higurashi detuvo el puño de Renkotsu levantando una de sus piernas, aprovechando que Kyokotsu la sostenía le dobló la cara al chico de una tremenda patada para, seguidamente, hacerle sangrar la nariz al grandote de un fuerte cabezazo. Ambos se tambalearon unos segundos antes de caer de espaldas, dejando a la chica en medio sin ningún rasguño.

Los únicos de pie eran **Suikotsu **y Mukotsu, éste último se encontraba dándole repetidas patadas en el estómago al peli-plateado, aprovechando que sus hermanos lo habían dejado débil antes de que la joven apareciera.

Kagome sonrió como digna bruja de una película antes de acercarse a pasos rápidos, su mano derecha formó un puño y, para cuando el _deforme _volteó, ella ya había incrustado su diestra en su rostro, partiéndole la nariz sin ningún problema.

Sus ojos marrones buscaron al restante sin éxito alguno, al parecer había huido apenas tuvo oportunidad; incluidos Koga y Naraku.

—_Cobardes _—pensó con molestia, sacudiendo sus ropas con desdén.

Justo en esos momentos gritos comenzaron a oírse, Inuyasha se sostenía el labio partido observándola con sorpresa y ¿Felicidad?, mientras los demás silbaban ante tremenda _hazaña _de la chica más tierna del Instituto.

Intentó acercarse al peli-plateado sin éxito alguno, ya que Sesshomaru había llegado y, en esos momentos, estaba ayudando a su hermano a levantarse para llevarlo a la enfermería. Su corazón se oprimió al ver el uniforme de Inuyasha completamente rojo por la sangre, esperaba que estuviera bien porque… _iría a buscar a esos idiotas de no ser así_.

Algo aturdida dejó que los demás se le acercaran, le hacían preguntas por demás estúpidas por lo que solo se limitó a ver la expresión de sus amigos. Shippo aún tenía una mueca de incredulidad, Sango sonreía como si hubiera visto algo realmente gracioso y Kikyo seguía prácticamente pasmada, jamás creyó que su prima fuera capaz de demostrar _su verdadero yo _de esa manera.

—_Si tuviera una cámara _—pensó con diversión, estaba por acercarse a ellas cuando sintió un pequeño tirón en la manga de su uniforme.

—Creo que deberías ver a Inuyasha.

Kagome observó con sorpresa a Midoriko, la maestra a la que más quería y a la única a la que no asesinaba mentalmente cuando le enviaba tareas.

—Sensei…

—No te preocupes, yo me encargo de todo—aseguró con voz maternal, dándole un pequeño empujón para que fuera de una vez por todas.

La Higurashi le sonrió, por primera vez, con sinceridad antes de correr hacia el interior del Instituto en busca del peli-plateado. Los pasillos se le hacían eternos y las escaleras extremadamente largas, ¿Por qué tenía que estar tan lejos?

Con la respiración agitada abrió la puerta con fuerza, azotándola contra la pared sin importarle lo más mínimo lo que llegaran a pensar. Así era ella y, en esos momentos, no iba _-ni quería- _fingir. Kaede, la enfermera, la observó con sorpresa sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar, los estudiantes no solían entrar de esa manera allí.

—Inuyasha —soltó en un suspiro aliviado, se encontraba sentado en la camilla ya sin la camisa llena de sangre y con algunos vendajes, por su aspecto suponía que no tenía nada grave—. _Y espero que así sea por el bien de esos idiotas _—pensó antes de acercarse al peli-plateado mientras la enfermera, por precaución ante la mirada casi amenazante de la pelinegra, abandonaba el consultorio.

—Keh… creí que nunca lo harías —rió divertido, extendiendo su mano con algo de dificultad para que la tomara.

Kagome levanto una de sus cejas en señal de desconcierto antes de tomar la mano que le ofrecía, siendo jalada casi al instante por Inuyasha, el cual la abrazó con la poca fuerza que poseía en esos momentos.

—Creí que nunca volverías a ser tú —susurró, cerrando los ojos para olvidar el dolor y centrarse solo en el aroma de la chica que estaba entre sus brazos.

—Siempre… fui yo —respondió con algo de dificultad, correspondiendo el abrazo de la misma manera.

—No, Kagome —Inuyasha se separó levemente, buscando los ojos chocolate que tanto amaba antes de volver a hablar, formando una radiante sonrisa—…Me gusta cuando eres agresiva.

El corazón de Kagome pareció detenerse unos cuantos segundos, dejó de escuchar todo lo que la rodeaba y cristalinas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. Los brazos de Inuyasha volvieron a rodearla con más fuerza, ahogando los sollozos de la pelinegra en su pecho y acariciando con ternura sus largos cabellos.

—_Lo siento, Inuyasha _—se disculpó mentalmente, su garganta estaba cerrada como para poder emitir sonido alguno—, _prometo no volver a alejarme, prometo estar contigo _—con cada pensamiento su rostro se hundía más en el pecho contrario, tantos años alejada para nada y recién en esos momentos lo comprendía—…_Prometo mostrarte siempre __**mi verdadero yo.**_


End file.
